iKnow what's out there
by IronishRose
Summary: Something strange is Happening at the Bushwell...Will Carly and the gang be able to survive it, and who are these Winchester boys, and what do they know?
1. Ch 1: Crossroads a different kind

**K, so a little explanation first.**

**1.) This is my first fic of any kind, so, be kind, but I welcome any and all constructive criticisms**

**2.) This is set as up-to-date as I can recall in iCarly, but only 3****rd**** season of Supernatural, b/c I have not seen the 4****th**** season, and it would not make any sense for them to be "here" during the Apocalypse of the 5****th**** season. So, Sam and Dean are still B-planning a way out of the "contract" w/ the crossroads demon.**

**3.) Also, it goes without saying, I do not own Supernatural, or iCarly.**

**Chapter 1**

"What do you mean, NO EXPLANATION!?!?!? A semi disheveled man is yelling at the blemished doorman of the historic Bushwell Hotel, in Downtown Seattle. "People do not just decide to jump from a 9th story balcony for no reason."

"I KNOW, Spencer, and the police will be here tomorrow to answer any questions, and give the whole building an update on the situation. "Retorted Lewbert, "now, if you'll excuse me, I have to _groom_ my _wart. _All this stress it making it _grow._"

"Well, I just don't like it Lewbert. What with all the strange noises coming from the apartment above the Benson's, and now this? What else can possibly happen?"

As if to mock Spencer, the stapler on the frost desk floats up, apparently of its own will and is flies through the plate glass window of the Hotel. Spencer looks up form the floor as he crawls to the elevator.

"I think I'll just go upstairs and check on Sam and Carly."

* * *

--A few hours east, a pristine '69 Impala tears up I-90 through West Montana.--

A man with longish brown hair shouts over the late 70's rock blaring through the speakers, from the passenger seat.

"Here's something, and it's not to far too from here." He lifts up a copy of the Seattle Times,

"_The Bushwell in scenic downtown Seattle is receiving publicity this week, after an apparent suicide off of the 9__th__ floor. Sources have been quoted, _

'_Nothing is confirmed yet, but there is no need for alarm. The fine citizens of Seattle can rest easy knowing that Seattle's finest are watching out for them.'"_

His brother, with a chiseled chin and shorter cropped dirty blonde hair, turns to him incredulously.

"Come on, Sammy, a guy decides to take a swan dive off a high-rise, and that spells _ghost_ to you."

"That's not all, it goes on with a statement from one of the residents, and frankly I'm surprised they let this through the editing…_'Carly Shay a girl who lives in the building, and the host of the hit webshow iCarly gave this statement 'I just don't get it. What's going on here? Mr. Harlensenshestershire was really happy, last I talked to him, he was getting ready to go to his brother's in New York, for his wedding. Why would he all of a sudden do this. And what about the strange parties in the abandoned apartment on the 9__th__ floor...They're not connected are they?" _Sam ends by returning his brother's look.

"Okay, so some little girl is 'freaked out' and _that _means ghost?" Dean increases the increduality, **(A/N: yeah, I don't think that's really a word, but I definitely think Dean would say it.)**"And I thought you were still stuck on me finding a way outta this deal…what does that have to do with some swank spot in Seattle?"

"Right here '_strange _happenings', 'parties in an _abandoned _apartment', there could be something here. I don't know, maybe I just wanted to feel like we were doing something productive for once, instead of just going around with you on the whole 'deal' thing. And, like I said, it isn't far."

"OK, do some research, and if u can find a good theory by the time we get there, we'll check it out."

* * *

Back in Seattle…the apartment of Carly and Spencer Shay--

"I just don't get it Spence, and this is really starting to freak me out." Carly gives her older brother a look of confusion, and subtle terror.

"I know Carly, and the police are doing everything they can to help figure it out. There really is nothing that can be accomplished by sitting stewing on it."

The door bursts open, as a lithe blonde figure bounds in, and tackles Carly off the couch. "Did someone say STEW?"

"No, Sam, Spencer was just telling me not to stew on the death, upstairs. But I can't help it, there was no reason for it."

"Man, now I'm hungry, for some soup" Sam pouts.

Carly can't help but chuckle, even in the situation here, at her best friend."You're always hungry."

**OK, so I'm gonna end there for now. This may seem a little slow, now, and I will try to "pick it up" just tryin to find the proper floooooooow.**

**R &R please and thank you.**


	2. Ch 2: Beware: Falling Objects

**Sam and Dean are parked behind the hotel, Sam looking intently at something on his Laptop. Dean is watching staring up into the upper floors of the building with a pair of military binoculars.**

"Tell me again why I'm doing this." Sam gives his brother a look of resignation, as he pulls up the hacked pages from the police report.

"Something about the police statement just didn't feel right." Dean explains, "So, I want you to do your tech magic, and find what they weren't telling us."

"OK, But if we get caught this time I don't think I'll be able to get us out of it." He goes back to his work on the file. After a few minutes of frantic typing, and scrolling he exclaims, "Ok, here we go, I'm in."

He starts to scan the page for any 'discrepancies'. "Here's something." He turns to Dean, and motions him to look at the screen as he turns it, then turns it back to read it aloud. "'The trajectory of the fall indicates a descent from the 9th floor.' But they told the residents that he jumped from the roof."

"Ok, so?" Dean puts the binoculars down to look at his brother.

"So? So, the 9th floor is where that girl, I think the doorman called her Carly, said they were hearing the partying, and strange noises." Sam explains to Dean, like he's talking to a 3 year old, who doesn't get why you shouldn't pull the dog's tail.

"Whatever, Sam. We should probably get ready to scale the fire escape to avoid dist—" Dean interrupts himself as he puts the binoculars back up to his eyes. "SAM, MOVE THE CAR…"

"Why, why are you scre—"

"JUST MOVE THE DAMN CAR." It's about this time that Dean realizes he is sitting in the driver seat, so he slams the car into reverse and slams on the gas.

…

…

" BAM!"

* * *

**30 minutes ago…in the Shay apartment**

"Tell me again why I'm doing this." Freddie gives his Carly and Sam a look of resignation, as he pulls up the hacked pages from the police report.

"Something about the police statement just didn't feel right." Carly explains, "So, I want you to do your tech magic, and find what they weren't telling us."

"And I'll punch you if you don't." Sam holds up her clenched fist, menacingly, with an innocent smile on her face.

"and you love me, remember." Carly bats her eyes at Freddie.

"OK, But if we get caught this time I don't think I'll be able to get us out of it. Are we gonna offer the cops your toaster oven?" He goes back to his work on the file. After a few minutes of frantic typing, and scrolling he exclaims, "Ok, here we go, I'm in."

He starts to scan the page for any 'discrepancies'. "Here's something." He turns to Sam, and motions him to look at the screen as he turns it, then turns it back to read it aloud. "'The trajectory of the fall indicates a descent from the 9th floor.' But they told us that he jumped from the roof."

"Which means what, Freddifer?"

"What that means is that he jumped out the window of the abandoned apartment above mine, where we have been hearing the parties." Freedie explains to the girls as they both get a frightened look in their eyes. But the look in Carly's eyes soon turns to determination.

"Get your camera Freddie, we are finding out what exactly is going on here." She gives her best friends the most determined look they have ever seen in her eyes.

"What? What are we gonna do, what if there is a murderer or something in that apartment, and we discover him, and he kills us, too?" Freddie gets the scared look that Carly started with. "I really don't think it's a good idea, there must be a reason the police lied to us."

"It just doesn't make sense Freddie. Mr. Harlensenchestershire, was supposed to be in New York. Why did he go apparently fly back here to jump out the window of an apartment no one has been in in years?" Carly is nearly begging Freddie. "I want to know what is going on. I want this all to end, and go back to normal."

"Yeah, Fredwad, what are you afraid of? Ghosts?" Sam punches his arm, lightly, and chuckles, but underneath is a glint of compassion.

"OK, I'll be right back with the mini cam equipment." Freddie gets up to go across the hall to get his equipment. "but you better hope my mom isn't home, 'cause you know she won't let us go chasing after 'the truth' if she knew He jumped out that apartment.

He leaves to gather the supplies. "Why are you so set on getting the story straight, Carls?" Sam gives her normally bubbly, and happy-go-lucky best friend a look of concern.

"I don't know why, I just want the truth. It doesn't seem right to cover this up. Mr. Harlensenchestershire was a pretty good guy. He didn't bother people, and he wasn't mean to any of the people here. He deserves justice."

They go to the hall to meet up with Freddie as he comes out of the apartment he shares with his mother.

"Mom picked up a second shift at the hospital, so we don't have to worry about her, but I still don't think this is a good idea." Freddie says to the girls as they lead him to the stairs down the hall.

As they climb the stairs they can hear music and laughter. The music sounds like something from the big band era of the late 1920's and early 1930's.

The noise grows as they approach the door to the "supposedly" abandoned apartment that is situated directly above the Benson's.

Carly tries the door knob.

"Sam, can you pick the lock?" Carly asks Sam, after finding the door locked.

"There ain't a lock invented mama can't crack," as she goes to work on the mechanism.

After 10 fruitless minutes, Sam stands up. "Okay, so this lock may very well have beaten me. Every time I think I have it, something 'clicks' back in place." She moves back a couple steps, and brushes Freddie and Carly aside with her arms. "This may require a more 'subtle' approach," She runs forward the couple steps and kicks the door off its hinges.

As the door slams open the music and laughter disappear. The apartment is completely dark, except for the small amount of light filtering from the drapes on the widow. Outside the window the fire escape creaks, as the wind blows, and rustles the curtains. Dust is kicked up as the wind blows through the apartment.

Freddie slowly steps around Sam, who has landed on the floor, just inside the door, from the force of her kick. Dust floods the frame of the camera as he pans the room, in night vision. "It's obvious, that no one has been in the room for a very long time." but then he notices the distinct footprints from the door to the window. "Wait, Sam, come hold the camera, Carly come here."

He hands the camera to Sam, or starts to, as Carly comes to look at what he is motioning towards. Before he can complete the pass, a voice is heard from outside the window, he drops the camera and jumps into Sam's arms.

"I can't believe you did this to me." A girl screams from the fire escape. Sam looks at Freddie, then drops him unceremoniously. She approaches the curtains, which have stopped blowing in the wind.

"Wait," Carly stops Sam. She sprints ahead, and pulls the curtains aside. She is not prepared for who she sees. "Missy? What are you doing back."

The girl continues talking, and looks past, as if she doesn't see or hear Carly.

"You won't get away with this." she gets a scowl on her face, and Carly instinctively retreats. She then starts to reach out to Missy, but before she can close her hand on the loose shirt, the petite redhead takes a step back, and off the metal floor of the fire escape."

A look of sheer terror, and recognition flashes across her face, before she starts the nearly 100 foot descent to the ground.

Carly, jumps forward, knowing she can't catch her.

She looks down, and hears tires screech 9 floors below.

**K, now it's ur turn. R&R, please…I have a vague outline, the major plot points, and some small details…but, I need to fill the gaps and any feedback I get from the 'peanut gallery' speeds up that process.**


	3. Ch 3: Which is the 'Real' Sam?

**K, I don't really know where I wanna go with this in this chapter, gotta work out some details, so I'm just gonna write and see what happens. Hopefully I won't totally derail my own story…lol…**

**Btw thanks hockeygirlxox it's for people like you that I do what I do.**

**Also, I have realized the problem in having two characters named Sam…so I will try to find a way to differentiate, even if it is just (f) and (m) after their names.**

"We've had cases fall in our lap before, but never quite this literally." Dean says with a chuckle, after overcoming the shock of a 16 year old girl nearly flattening his car.

The scene in front of the 67 Impala is one of carnage and disgust. Missy's dive off the 9th floor could only end one way, obviously.

Sammy gives his brother a look of disgust. "How can you joke when a person just died, violently, right in front of us?"

"You're right Sammy, I'm sorry; it's just a shock, what am I supposed to do?"

It's about this time that the iCarly gang comes around the corner of the alley way, Spencer trailing behind, shouting at them to slow down.

The Winchesters are quick to notice, and hurry to intercept the kids before they can see the wreckage that used to be Missy Robinson.

"Whoa, hold it right there." Dean is able to get in front of Carly before she can get around the car. "Trust me, you do not want to see what's there."

"But, Missy…"Carly collapses to the ground in front of Dean.

Spencer gets the hint and grabs Freddie before he can get too far, while Sammy has intercepted Sam.

"Get out of my way, nub." Sam threatens the older guy in front of her. "I may have hated that girl, but that doesn't mean I wanted her dead."

"No, Sam, it's ok." Carly walks up to her best friend, in an attempt to stop her from doing anything. "They are probably right. I'm gonna have nightmares about the look on her face as it is."

Freddie approaches the pair of girls. "Who are you guys anyway?" Freddie asks over Carly's shoulder, as she collapses into his arms, sobbing.

"Yeah, what were you doing in the alley behind out building?" Spencer joins the group huddled near the back of the car.

Sammy and Dean look at each other for a second, before Dean says, "We're Officers Renfield and Stimpson, assigned to watch the building for anymore strange goings on."

Sam Puckett has dealt with enough police in her life to know when someone isn't a cop. "You don't look, or act like any cops I've ever seen." She takes a moment to look the two over. By her estimation, they are about Spencer's age, maybe a little older. She can't help but feel a little attracted to the one who tried to lie about being a cop. She mumbles under her breath. "I'm glad they're not cops, cause mama likes."

Because of the space between them--or better, lack of space—Freddie can hear Sam's "confession". "That's just _wrong, _Puckett."

Spencer gets a troubled look as he creeps around the car, to take a look at the scene. "I really am not equipped for this, but what are we supposed to do about _this_?" He motions towards the carnage at the other end of the car.

Sam Winchester gets a determined look, as he turns toward the elder Shay. "_We_ do nothing. You were never here. At the very most you tell your doorman you heard something, and wanted him to check it out." Dean nods at his brother, both impressed, and slightly disturbed at how well Sam has come up with a cover-up. "We are going to leave quietly, so that when the _real _cops get here, we are not."

The little blonde is the first to speak up. "NO, you definitely know more about this situation than you are letting on. You can take your car, or whatever," she mumbles _which by the way is amazing_, "But you are coming back, to explain this whole thing to us."

"And what makes you think we're gonna take orders from some young girl?" Dean gives the aptly named 'blond she-devil' a look of disbelief.

Before Dean can finish his question though, Sam has grabbed the other Sam and has him in a chicken wing. "Because, mama doesn't like having to repeat herself."

"I have never hit a girl, especially a kid, but if you do not let go of my brother, I will."

Spencer attempts to grab the fiery teen before she can do any more damage, and with Freddie's help is able to pry her away from the younger Winchester. Sammy falls to the ground, utterly surprised at the speed, strength, and sheer _Dean-ness_ of this 95 lb. girl. He looks up from his new position, and can't help but admire her.

Spencer helps the fallen man to his feet. "Alright, why doesn't everyone just calm down. Obviously, tensions are high, and this situation is much more than it seems. I think we may have got off on the wrong foot, but there is no time for intro's right now." He motions towards the alley entrance. "go park your car down the block, I will go talk to Lewbert. Come back to the hotel, meet Freddie," he motions towards the small boy with brown hair, "in the lobby, and we will meet you in our apartment, and you can tell us what exactly is going on.

**That actually flowed much smoother than I thought. I feel a little weird about this chapter, btu I didn't want to cause a "hiccup" by having too much angsty drama, mopeyness. May come back to bite me, we'll see.**

**Anyway, you know the drill. R&R, and I will try to post again ASAP. **

**Lemme know if I got the Sam Puckett/Sam Winchester across, or if it's hard to tell which is which at points.**


	4. Ch 4: Of Love and Hotdogs

**First, just wanna let you know I made a couple minor tweaks to last chapter…see if u can find 'em and let me know if it works.**

**BTW, I am gonna try to figure out a way to use your suggestion hockeygirlxox, but I gotta work out the details…may give me a way to expand the story, and deepen the connections. Thanks**

**I don't own iCarly, or Supernatural, obviously.**

The Winchesters park down the block, under the sign that advertises Smoothies, and various culinary goods ---on a stick---.

"You want to grab something before we head back to talk to the munchkins?" Sam asks Dean.

"No, I still haven't finished from when we stopped on the way here." Dean grabs a paper bag out of the back seat.

The walk the couple blocks back to The Bushwell, in silence, both contemplating exactly what it is they will tell these nosy kids, without giving away too much. As they approach the front doors, they are stopped by a couple of the real Seattle PD.

"Who are you two, and what business do you have here?" A uniformed officer stops the brothers before they can get fully in the door.

They see the young guy that was in the alley standing near the elevator. "We're here to visit our cousin, Fred." They start to walk towards Freddie, but the officer turns and yells at him before they can get to him.

"Hey, Freddie, you know these guys?"

"Yeah, Carl, They're my cousins, Drake and Josh." Freddie can't help but feel guilty about getting better at lying to the police. He mumbles to himself, "I really need to get away from Puckett."

He finishes walking the few steps to the Winchesters. "Here, we'll take the elevator. It stops in Carly's apartment."

The elevator door opens into the Shay living room. Freddie leads the two Winchester boys **(A/N: I feel weird callin' them that, but it seems proper.) **into the apartment.

"Swanky," Dean looks around, at all the random sculptures, and a bicycle hanging in the kitchen, "if not a little eclectic."

"Don't hurt yourself using such big words, man." Sam Puckett wouldn't be Sam Puckett if she could stop herself from jabbing at the elder Winchester. She notices the bag under Dean's arm."It's that a bag from Robin's Wieners?!"" she pounces, and grabs the bag, before Dean can react. She has eaten the two dogs, before anyone knows what happened.

"You can live; mama loves Robin's Wieners." She collapses contentedly into a stool at the bar.

"You better watch yourself with that one, Dean. She seems to have a thing for you." Dean's brother gets in a word, before Dean can retort. The blond girl gives Sam Winchester a surprised and hurt look, Dean just looks disgusted. "Don't even joke about that." Dean punches Sam in the shoulder.

"Now that the _awkward_ phase is outta the way, why don't we sit down, and do some introductions, then we can figure out why you're here, and why the police are lying to us." Spencer stands behind the breakfast bar pouring what looks like water into 6 glasses.

Dean walks over and takes 2 glasses for him and his brother. "I guess I'll start. Since you apparently know we aren't cops, I guess it's the truth. I'm Dean, and this is Sam, Winchester." He points at his brother, and hands him a glass. He starts to take a sip of the water, before noticing the addition, "Why is there a pickle slice in this water?" he spits what little water made it to his mouth, out.

"Sorry about that, I had some left from a date a few days ago, and needed to get rid of it." Spence explains sheepishly.

"Oh, Spencer, what are we going to do with you?" Carly teases her brother, then continues the introductions, "That's Spencer, my older brother, and I'm Carly."

"And I'm Sam." Carly's best friend continues before Carly can get any further, "Don't call me Samantha. Oh, and the dork over there," Freddie leans out from the couch, giving Sam a dirty look, and waving at the Winchesters, "is our sometimes comedic relief, and local tech-munchkin, Fredward."

"FREDDIE." He stands suddenly, surprising Sam with his quick motion. "You know I don't like people using my whole name. Why do you always have to be so--?"

"STOP IT, both of you." Carly screams, she can't stand watching them fight, "this is neither the time nor place. Missy's dead, don't you get that? And I can't help but feel somehow responsible."

Everyone sits down quickly, as Carly collapses to the couch again, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. Freddie instinctively tries to go to her, but Sam, both of them, are quicker. The younger Winchester kneels down in front of the couch and puts his hand on Carly's shoulder, as her friend wraps her arms around her.

"I don't think it's that simple, and I don't think there is anything you could have done." Winchester calmly speaks to Carly.

Dean claps and chuckles to break the tension. "Anyway, now that the old married couple is done bickering, we can get down to 'the case'."

"Why don't you explain what you know and we'll see if we can shed any light on what's going on." Sam looks up from Carly, and looks at the other Sam.

"Okay, I'll try," the dirty blond stands up to gather her thoughts.

"We thought the police statement about what happened to Mr. Harlensenchestershire was a little, how you say, _suspicious_. Like I said in the alley, mama knows her cops, and that guy was lying through his teeth."

Freddie interrupts "So they made me break the law, and hack in to find the real police report." At this Dean looks over at his brother, and can't help but smile at the mental image of Sam at Freddie's age.

Sam punches Freddie in the shoulder, and then continues, "Anyway, before I was so nerd-ly interrupted. Like he said, we found the real report, and it said that he jumped form the place above his apartment."

"I live across the hall, with my mom." He whispers the next part. "C_an we please leave her out of all of this, she is kind of nuts_."

At this point Carly has finally stopped crying enough to pick up the story. "This is the same apartment, that, even though no one has lived there for years, we have been hearing a party going on, nearly every night for the last 3 weeks."

"And there haven't been any weird incidents until this man jumped a few days ago?" The younger Winchester stands up, seeing that Sam can handle it, if Carly breaks down again.

Carly continues, "No, nothing strange, just the weird noises, and then him jumping. We decided to do our own investigation, and get the truth."

"So we tried to break into the apartment," Freddie interrupts, "and I am gonna say I was against this to begin with."

"Come on Freddie, grow a pair," Sam punches her friend again, "besides, you know it makes you hot when I do criminal things." She whispers under her breath.

Carly picks up her story "When we got upstairs, we could hear the music playing through the door. Really weird music, too, like the music we learned about from the 20's or 30's."

"I tried to pick the lock." the blond Sam interjects. At this Sam Winchester can't help but to look at Dean with a look of humor. "But it wouldn't budge, so I got frustrated and kicked it open." Dean chuckles, as his brother increases the intensity of his stare.

"The music stopped, and there was no one in the apartment, or we didn't think there was." Carly looks up at the man towering over her."We looked around and saw footprints leading out to the window and fire escape. "

"That's when we heard Missy on the ledge. She was saying something about 'what we did'."Freddie continues the story.

"She had a weird look in her eyes, and kept talking, even after I said her name."Carly gets the look like she is gonna cry again, but shrugs it off.

"Was there any weird smells, or lights?" Dean interrupts.

"No, I don't think so.""

"What about sulfur? Or glowing eyes, or anything?" His brother adds.

"No, I just saw Missy, standing on the fire escape, and then she said 'You won't get away with this,' and then stepped off the ledge. I can't believe I watched her kill herself."

"But she didn't acknowledge you? She was possibly possessed or something." The younger Winchester explains, calmly. "We will have to go check out the place ourselves to make sure, but I have a theory."

"Okay, now that that's settled, why don't you show us this 'haunted apartment'?"

**I really got stuck during the writing of this chapter, it would have been posted hours before, but it just wasn't flowing. I went ahead and posted what I have…let me know if I should have continued there…I will try to post the next chapter sooner.**

**Anyway, R&R, please and thank you…I have become addicted to your comments, like crack, lol.**


	5. Ch 5: Sam is bored easily

**First off, wanna apologize for the long break b/w chapters, needed to work out some details, and some stress. read my other story "iLook back with no regrets." if u like Seddie.**

**The Shay apartment**

"First things first, though. We need 'supplies'." Dean stands up and moves to his brother. "Why don't you and the tech guy here see what you can find on the history of this place, while I, the brother, and the other Sam get the stuff outta the car?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, just be careful, if the cops haven't left yet." His brother pulls his laptop out of the backpack he was carrying, plugs it in and sets it on the coffee table. Freddie grabs his from where he left it sitting, and starts to search through the internet.

"Let's leave the tech to the techies." He motions for Sam and Spencer to follow him, taking the stairs this time.

…

"Does anyone need anything else to drink? I'm not really any help with the tech stuff, but I can get you more." Carly goes to the counter to where Spencer left the pitcher of 'pickle water'.

"No, thank you, I'm not a big 'pickle' fan." Sam chuckles. "I do have a question though. You said Spencer was your brother. He takes care of you?"

"Oh, yeah, our dad is in the Air Force, he's a Colonel, currently somewhere on a Navy sub."

"Cool, after out mom died when I was a baby, Dad decided hunting down the thing that killed her was more important than a normal family life. So, Dean pretty much raised me in the hotels, and motels of Americana. What about your mom?"

"She died, too. I was just a baby when it happened, and Spencer doesn't talk about it much." Carly looks down as she walks over to hand Sam a bottle of Wahoo punch.

"Really? Tha—"

"Hey, guys I think I found something, come here" Freddie interrupts before Sam can finish his question.

**In the parking lot of the Groovie Smootie**

"So, Spence, You're the 'man of the house'?" Dean looks over at Spencer as he pops the trunk on his '67 Impala. Sam has crept around to the passenger door, and picked the lock, before Dean notices.

"Yeah, I take care of Carly. Our dad is a colonel in the Air Force, on tour all over the world." Spencer is taken aback by the cache of weapons spread out before him. "Do you really think we'll need all of this?"

"Not all of it, no. Here" He hands Spencer a bag of salt, and a couple flasks. He grabs the sawed off of the rack in the trunk. Almost as an after thought he grabs a few small trinkets off a hook near the wheel well. "Put this on, if it is possession, it will keep you safe. I've got a couple for the kids too."

"What about you and Sam?" As Spencer puts on the necklace Dean hands him.

"We got it covered." Dean pulls his shirt aside to show the pentagram tattoo on his chest. "Anyway, you were telling me about your mom."

"No, I wasn't, but I guess since you asked. She died. A fire when Carly was just a baby." Dean can tell Spencer doesn't talk about it a lot, and would rather not be, now.

"You don't say?"

Dean looks as if to continue, but before he can the car growls to life, and _Lynyrd Skynard "_Simple Man" blares from the speakers. Dean jumps in surprise and bangs his head on the trunk. He walks around the car to stare at the little blond trouble-maker going through his tapes. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was bored, and the stereo won't play if the car isn't running." Sam is rifling through his tapes. "Man, you have got to join the 21st century. Cassettes, really? Although, I can't fault you the music itself; Skynard, Bon Jovi, Journey, ZZ Top, AC/DC, Black Sabbath…You definitely covered the classics. Again, I say, 'mama likes'. **(Is anyone surprised Sam likes classic rock?)**

"Thanks, but can you get out now?" It then dawns on Dean that he still has the keys in his pocket. "Don't tell me you hot-wired my baby?"

"Like I said, I was bored, and you and Spencer were having a serious conversation." Sam jumps out, as Dean dives under the steering column to fix the wiring. He grabs the EMF detector off the dash, on his way out.

After fixing the wires, he crawls out. "Let's get back before I stoop to killing a child." But he can't help but laugh inside, and feel a little impressed.

…

**Five minutes later, back in the apartment**

"-wasn't the original name?" Carly is leaning over the couch asking Freddie to repeat what he had just read as Dean and the rest come back in with the 'supplies'.

"Oh, good, you're back." The younger Winchester looks up from his computer. "We've hit our first breakthrough. Tell 'em Freddie."

Freddie turns the screen around so they can see a picture of "The Bushwell ", but the sign on the top isn't there.

"According to this, the building was completed in 1927, under the name 'Harlensen Estates'. Sound familiar?" Freddie cocks his eyebrow at the surrounding people.

"And the apartment we are sitting in, used to be the under side- as well as Freddie's place- to the stage for the Ballroom that sat on the 8th-10th floors. I guess the designer of the original building was kind of eccentric. The whole 8th floor was used as dressing rooms, and storage, for productions up stairs." Carly interrupts. "The stage sat above where we are now, which is why the cargo elevator is where it is."

"That kind of explains the music upstairs, but what about the people jumping, how is it related. And does that mean that Mr. Harlensenchester's family built this place? I never knew that." Spencer looks over the two techies, and his sister.

"I don't know about the Harlensenchesters, but there is another article here. It says a construction worker fell from the 9th floor balcony, while doing renovations in 1934. But there are no records of any major renovations to that area of the building until the next year. That's the year the ballroom was converted into the separate apartments; the place was sold, and renamed "Bushwell."

"Ok, so something is not adding up, but what?" Freddie stands and walks over to get another soda, "Does anyone else need anything?"

No one answers, so he walks back to where he was and starts to sit down. Before he can get settled, Sam has grabbed the soda out of his hand. "Thanks, Freddifer." Freddie looks indignant, but just gets up to get another one.

"Isn't that cute? " Dean winks at His brother, and Spencer.

"Well, I think the key to figuring out why these people are dying, is to figure out who the man that fell in the 30's really was." The younger Winchester puts in, breaking the silence brought on by Dean's comment.

"And why Missy was here, or Mr. Harlensenchester, for that matter…they were both supposed to be somewhere else. His brother was getting married, in New York, and Missy moved to Florida after her "semester at sea", her dad was transferred there." Carly adds.

"Ok, so the checklist, so far: Find the connection between the death in the 30's, and the two current victims; figure out why and how, two people who were supposed to be across the country show up in a locked, abandoned apartment; and find out why it has been almost 80 years without any disturbances, for people to just start dropping, literally, dead."

"Well, I can't tell you why, but there were missing persons reports filed 2 days before each death, in the respective states." Freddie has continued researching to avoid meeting the stares that often result form his banter with Puckett.

**You know the drill by now, R&R. Tell me what you think, and I will try to write more soon.**


	6. Ch 6: Just Can't Win

**Did you think I could do iCarly, with out an actual 'iCarly' bit…I'm gonna try, an I apologize if it is horrible.**

An alarm on Freddie's watch goes off and he looks at his two best friends.

"In all the excitement, I totally forgot we are supposed to do iCarly tonight." Freddie sighs, and looks over at the blond and brunette sitting on the couch.

"Don't you think this is a little more important, Freddork?" Sam gives Freddie a look of disdain.

"No, he's right, Sam, we can't abandon our audience with no explanation." Carly starts to get up.

"What is an 'iCarly'?" Dean looks over the 3 teens standing in front of him.

"We do a weekly webshow, called 'iCarly' from the studio upstairs." Sam explains, like she is talking to a 2 year old.

"You mean the studio upstairs that we just determined used to be part of what is now a 'haunted ballroom'?" He gives the look right back.

"Well, I wasn't thinking of that." Carly looks disappointed.

"Tell you what. We need to finish some research anyway; specifically this girl who nearly swan dove into my hood's connection to everything." Dean can't stand the sight of a girl in distress. "Sammy here can continue the research, and I will go and watch your backs, I don't want anything happening while you're doing this 'webshow' of yours. "He looks over at Spencer. "Can you help Sammy, if it's ok I watch the brats?"

"Sure, I guess, I was supposed to help in tonight's show, but you can probably do it, I don't know what they had for me, they wouldn't tell me." Spencer actually looks relieved.

"It's settled then. You two get some answers; call Bobby if you need to. I'll take care of the kids, and we'll be back in a few." Dean starts up the stairs after the iCarly gang. Freddie runs back down, and across the hall, before dashing back, with a case under his arm. He mutters something about "being prepared" as he ascends the steps 2 at a time.

"He looks about Spencer's size, right." Carly asks Sam as they continue up.

"Definitely, a 10 should do just fine." Sam answers after looking Dean over. After seeing the glint in her eye, Dean finds another in the short list of things he is truly afraid of.

"By the way, Dean, this is a kid's show, so you can't carry your gun on camera."

As they ascend together, Sam Winchester turns to his computer, and asks Spencer, "What was that girls name, again?"

"Missy Robinson, her and Carly used to be best friends, but about a year ago, she moved here, and things were weird between her and Sam. She left for a 'semester at sea' and her father was relocated again, before she came back. She was supposed to be in Florida.

Sam turns back to his computer, and starts to search for any information he can find on Missy.

…

10 minutes later, Spencer offers Sammy a glass of 'Oystemato', a mix of oyster, and tomato juice.

"That sounds disgusting." Sam gives Spencer a look of total horror.

"I know. It is." Spencer smiles, and chuckles, at Sam.

"Than why would you offer it?" Sam is very confused.

"I didn't think it through." Spencer looks down sheepishly.

"Anyway, I may have found something." Sam deflects the conversation. "I called our friend Bobby to look up some old census records. According to him, Missy's grandmother lived in this area when she was a baby. She married Elliot Robinson, in 1955, and had Missy's father that same year. But before that, she lived around here, and her maiden name was Harlensenchester."

"So, that means that Missy is connected to the hotel, and possibly whatever happened back in the 1930's, or at the very least her family is?" Spencer gives Sam a quizzical look.

"Exactly my point, I would bet money on it." Sam answers back.

They start to climb the stairs, to tell the rest of the gang. It is at that moment they hear a crash, followed by what sounds like 2 gunshots.

…

**5 minutes ago, in the iCarly studio**

"Now, we are going to do something completely different." Carly, dressed in a bowler and suit straight out of the 1920's, looks at the camera, being held by Freddie, "we are going to introduce you to a new friend of ours."

From behind the curtain near the back wall, Dean can be heard mumbling, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Oh, just get out here, you pansy." Sam, dressed similarly to Carly, only wearing a bright red tie and fedora, yanks Dean into camera frame. He is dressed in a knee length shapeless shift dress, and sunhat. What is often referred to as 'flapper' fashion, of the "Roaring '20s".

"We're gonna give a little history lesson, by performing a dance performed in the 'dance halls' in the late 1920's." Carly grabs Dean's hand." Pump up the music, Sam."

"Sam pulls a phonograph from off camera, and puts the needle on a record. Big band music starts to play, and Carly and Dean attempt -and fail- to dance the 'Charleston'.

All of a sudden Freddie yells out, "Carly get down!" He drops the camera, and slings a bow from out of nowhere. He nocks an arrow, and shoots the lamp that was flying for Carly's head.

Dean dives to the floor, "I fucking hate Poltergeists." He rolls as he pulls a revolver out of his bustier, and shoots, twice, the flying stuffed animal that appeared behind his head.

Carly screams out, "Sorry we seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties." The feed is cut off.

Spencer and Sam come crashing through the door. "Is everyone ok, what the Hell is going on?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine now." Freddie puts his bow down.

"Speak for yourself, Fredlumps." Sam walks over and picks up the disembodied head, and arm of Spencer's Panda-Pig plush toy. "This dude right here, just can't win."

"Again? Why always Panda-Pig?" Spencer seems to be about to cry.

"And where the Hell did you get a Bow and Arrow?" Sam Puckett gives Freddie an amazed stare.

"You think I grew up with my mom, and do not _live_ by the slogan 'be prepared'?" Freddie looks at Sam like it should have been obvious.

**So, that is my attempt at a short iCarly scene. R&R, and I promise next chapter will be more "meaty".**


	7. Ch 7: Canon misuse results in plotholes

**Greeting again, followers of fine fan fiction.**

"So, I think we are definitely looking at some kind of 'vengeful spirit' here. I don't believe in coincidences, especially, when two people, who probably didn't even know they were related show up in a place they weren't supposed to be, and die, in the same way." Dean is explaining, after everyone has met downstairs. After the excitement in the studio, Spencer thought it best to not be upstairs.

"And the flying Panda-pig, how do you explain that." Freddie gives Dean a quizzical look.

Sam, the older Sam, interjects before Dean can answer. "I think your skit might have hit too close to home for the spirit."

"You mean we pissed off a dead guy by doing an 80-year old dance?" The younger Sam gives the older a peeved look.

"Apparently, we have a very temperamental ghost." Dean chuckles at the young girl.

"This probably means a couple of things. In most cases, a violent, or 'tragic' death, and/or not being put to rest properly leads to some serious pissed off vibes." Sam Winchester gets a serious look. "Also, the fact that this place isn't known for haunting, possibly points to a recent change in said 'resting' place."

"What do you mean?" Carly looks Sam in the eyes.

"My theory is, that someone disturbed wherever this guy was put to rest, and he or she has decided to finally get even, after 80 years." Sam answers to the best of his ability.

"Our best bet is to check where the 'incidents' started." Dean gathers everyone together, at the counter. "Alright everybody, it's time to get serious. We go up to this apartment, and see if we can find some clues to why this is starting now."

"We could probably get some information from Lewbert." Freddie gets a look of 'eureka', after which he gets a look of disgust, thinking of having any interaction with their nasty doorman. "I mean, why only these two people, if it has to do with their ancestors, shouldn't the whole 'clan' be getting offed?"

"Y'know, that is a good point." Dean looks over at Freddie with an impressed look. He turns to Carly and Spencer. "While Sammy, Sam, Freddie, and I investigate upstairs, why don't you two see if your doorman knows anything? Why two people who were here a long time ago, show up again outta nowhere."

"Ok," Spencer nods to Dean, understanding that part of his reasoning, is to keep Carly from re-living Missy's death." That is a good idea."

…

**Downstairs**

"Lewbert! Where are you?" Spencer shouts to the room behind the doorman's desk. Lewbert is nowhere in sight.

He continues looking around, but he and Carly have to jump the desk as a potted plant flies at them. Carly hits the door to Lewbert's office, and rolls through, blowing the door off it's hinges.

"AHHHHHH…get out of here, I am _retiring_ after this weird month." Lewbert shouts from behind his bed, where he is cowering for the flying objects.

Spencer ducks in behind Carly and slams the door shut. "What is going on Lew?" He helps the frazzled doorman up form his precarious fort.

"I _didn't_ do anything." Lewbert gives Carly an accusing look, as if she somehow caused all of it.

"That's not what he meant. We need some information. We think we have a way to stop all this, or at least figure out why all these things are happening." Carly tries to calm the obviously disturbed (**Is that different than normal, though?**) doorman.

"Yeah Lew, what do you know about Mr. Harlensenchester, and Missy Elliot?" Spencer finally gets a word in.

"You mean the crazy dude and the annoying girl who decided to use _my_ building as a _diving board_?" Lewbert can never be expected to show sympathy, after all. "He came by a couple weeks ago to get some stuff he left in storage. I let him in the storage area in the basement. And that redhead was annoying me, last week, asking me where that weird kid Freddie lived, she ran away before I could tell her to _get lost_."

"That's all we needed Lewbert, thanks." Carly walks out the door.

"That explains why only those people were affected I guess."Spencer is watches the lobby for any weird movements. "I guess the 'ghost' got a hold on them when they came in the building. I guess he or she was able to affect them even form across the country, after they were here."

"I guess. We should tell the others." They ride the elevator up.

…

**Back on the 9****th**** floor**

More music can be heard through the door of the 9th floor apartment.

"I can't believe we're going back in there." Freddie hides behind Sam as Dean tried to pick the lock. The door has somehow been repaired from Sam's outburst earlier.

"Oh, c'mon Fredwierd, we got the big guy, and I'm not gonna try to talk to any girls this time." Sam looks back at Freddie in disgust. "Man up, Benson." She pushes him ahead. Sammy Winchester can't help but notice the slight look of fear in her eye as she does, and chuckles.

"What are you laughing at?" Sam covers her fear with false bravado.

"K, so apparently, I'm gonna have to take a page from the little hellion here." Dean stands up, and kicks the door in.

Again, the music stops abruptly. Freddie pans the room with his night vision lens before anyone steps in. Any footprints are completely gone this time.

"Ok, everyone spread out. Little Sam, with me, we'll take the bedroom in the back. Sammy, you take the other bedroom, and the window escape." Dean pulls out his EMF and sweeps the room, as he moves towards the rear of the apartment. His brother moves the other way, scanning for any activity near the window, and then turns towards the next room.

Freddie continues to watch the room through the screen on his camera. Every once in a while he sees a slight "shudder", or "bright spot" in the screen. He thinks nothing of them, until he happens to glance up, at the 'real world'.

"GUYS, come here. Quick." Freddie voice is trembling as he calls for his friend, and the two men with them.

Sam and Dean exit the room they were in, as soon as they clear the door way, the room seems to morph, and expand around them. The small 2 bedroom apartment has somehow turned into the full size ballroom, which the area used to be.

"Yeah, I know this is weird, but come here and look at this." Freddie motions towards the dark headed Winchester. As they look through the lens they can see the apartment as it really is, but many specters in era clothing are dancing through the walls of the picture. The spirits on the camera fade in and out, and as they slowly fade for good, they seem to materialize in front of them, in the real world.

All of a sudden the 4 are surrounded by many ghosts all dancing and partying. No one seems to notice them, though.

"This must be a 'replay'. " Sammy starts to explain."We're not really here, and neither are they. This is just like a recording. Somehow we are in a region that is nether real, or imagined. We are both in out time, and an echo of the 1930's."

"That's all well and good, but has anyone else noticed the door has disappeared?" The blond teen looks around with a quizzical look.

"Well, that could be a problem." Dean understates the obvious.

"Well, the only thing to do now is follow this through, and see if we can't find the 'source' as it were." Freddie seems the most level headed about all this, as he pulls a familiar rapier out of the case he still had slung over his shoulder.

"I feel like I shouldn't ask, but WHAT?" Sam Puckett slowly starts to realize she may have underestimated the nub she thought Freddie was, as she motions at the 3 1/2 ft. blade in his hand.

"Remember, 'be prepared' Puckett. I read somewhere silver can 'disrupt' ghostly energy. This is my grandfather's sword from the circus; it's been edged in silver. I grabbed it from my mom's cedar chest, just in case."

**K, I hope this chapter did justice. I have a little more to this story, but I don't wanna jam too much in one chapter.**

**Normal stuff R&R. I have an idea for another crossover I may write, to work out some kinks in my head.**


	8. Ch 8: I Can't come up with a good titile

**Sorry for the last chapter… I know it was list-y, and ended badly…gonna try to make it up to you.**

**And thank you again for all the wonderful reviews…especially hockeygirlxox.**

After realizing that the apparent spirits are just echoes, the two Sams, Dean, and Freddie continue investigating the apartment turned dance hall.

"This is really weird, but kinda cool." Sam is looking around, and marveling, as she passes through a couple dancing close.

"Quit playing around, munchkin." Dean tosses the EMF at the petite blond."See if you can find a spike somewhere in the balcony area." He motions to his brother to follow the girl up the back stairs.

Freddie continues to scan the room with his camera. "This makes no sense. How can I see the ballroom, and dancers, but the camera is just seeing the apartment?" he shouts to no one in particular.

Sammy shouts down from the grand stair case. "The mind is a wondrous thing, Fred. And we have no idea the true power. What should blow your mind is that this staircase should not exist, and by all accounts we just walked through a wall." He laughs."You get used to some pretty improbable things in our line of work."

"No shit." Dean yells from the stage, which he had climbed to check for clues.

"Hey this EM-thingy is startin' to act funny." Sam turns to the younger Winchester, as she sweeps the EMF over a window on the balcony. "If the apartment that is supposed to be here is anything like Freddie's, this is a solid wall. " She knocks against the window, which does not react the way glass should. It has no give, and stops her hand immediately.

The dark-haired Winchester catches up to her, and turns to shout at his brother. "Throw the crowbar up here, Dean."

But before Dean can react a shout is heard. A young man, looking to be in his mid 20's, in matching garb to the rest of the dancers is standing stark still in the center of the room. He looks around, and seems to react to Dean and Freddie's presence. He turns to the wall where the windows rise straight from the floor.

"What are you doing here?" He shouts angrily at the windows. He seems to have forgotten the boys as quickly as he saw them.

A voice is heard as another man, this one seeming to be a bit younger, steps out of the dust of the windows. "I can't believe you did this to me."

A young girl, looking about 18 steps out from behind the man in the middle of the room. As she steps out, the rest of the dancers disappear, leaving just the 4 modern people, and the 3 newest ghosts.

"Well, this just got _really_ interesting." Dean smirks from his perch on the stage.

The girl has a look of shock. "You aren't supposed to be here." She shouts at the lone spirit.

"Neither are you."He shouts back. "You're supposed to be with me. Just because this guy has money, doesn't mean he is right for you."

"She's made her decision, now get out of here before I call the police." The other guy yells at the man near the window.

Fire seems to roll form his eyes as the man by the window shouts, "You won't get away with this." and runs at the other man. He tackles him to the floor, and they start to wrestle.

Stop them!" The girl yells emphatically at Freddie.

"Wait, you can see us?"Freddie drops his camera and sword in shock.

"Why not? And why aren't you doing anything." She motions at the teen to step in.

Ï think that would be better left to us. "Dean jumps down from the stage, as his brother descends the stairs. They start to converge on the two men in a tussle.

The two are rolling and fighting, and neither notices how close they have gotten to the wall, and floor to ceiling windows. Before Dean or Sam can reach the men, they roll through the glass, and onto the grating of the fire escape. As soon as the glass breaks, the room reverts to the 21st century apartment.

The two men are still fighting over the banister of the fire escape, in modern downtown Seattle.

"I've waited years to do this." The younger man shouts as he tries to push the other over the railing. His foot seems to slip. He falls past the man, and flips over the rail. The older looking guy gets a look of horror, thinking the other has fallen to his doom. But Dean proves the quicker, and grabs his foot before he can fall any further. As soon as the man is pulled back onto the fire escape, he looks at Dean, smiles, and disappears. The other man disappears as well.

Back in the apartment, Sam and Freddie are looking around randomly.

"What's up kids?"Dean asks as he comes back through the now open window.

"The girl, that was here, she just smiled and disappeared.

"I think I can explain that." Sam follows his brother in. "I think the man who Dean saved was our vengeful spirit. He died those years ago, falling from the balcony. He was fighting that other man and I would put money on it, that those other two were the grandparents, or great-grandparents of our two 'suicides'. He wasn't supposed to die, and he's been blaming the family of those two ever since."

"But why now?" Sam, the young blond one, gives the two brothers a quizzical look.

"I may know that." Freddie stands up form grabbing the camera where he dropped it. "A couple weeks ago, before all this started going down, I saw a guy with some equipment, like sledgehammers and power tools on the elevator. I asked what he was doing. He said he was a sub-contractor, remodeling some of the upstairs apartments. I bet he 'disturbed' something. We should check out the apartment upstairs, where the EMF was showing a spike." He finishes, and puts the rapier back in his case.

"Ok, so it looks like we're moving this party upstairs." Dean gathers the equipment that has been strewn about the room.

They try the door, but it seems to be locked, from the outside. Sam jumps forward and bangs on it. "What the chizz." First we can't get in, now we can't get out?" The devilish blond shouts. "This ghost really needs to make up his mind." About that time Spencer comes barreling through the door.

"Man, Spencer, I didn't know you had it in you." Carly sheepishly looks in, from the hallway.

"I thought they were in trouble."Spencer looks up, and tries to extricate himself from the impromptu embrace with Sam he has fallen into on the floor.

Ï like you, but not that much."The young girl laughs as she gets s up. "Thanks for getting us out though."

"Yeah, we owe you one." Dean pats Carly's brother on the shoulder.

"Let's get upstairs and get all this done with." Sam Winchester tries to corral the various people into a cognitive group.

"Why?" Carly cocks her head, and looks over at her best friend for an explanation.

"We think the dude is buried upstairs, I think." Sam tries to explain to Carly.

"'Buried' upstairs?" Spencer looks over at the blond like she is nuts.

"Yep, I would bet dollars to donuts that the dude I kept from doing a swan dive was shoved in the wall to cover up his death. If the other guy we saw really was related to the owners of this place, it wouldn't look good if he was connected to a dude dying." Dan explains to Spencer, and Carly, as they ascend the stairs to the next floor.

The door to the apartment is already ajar as they approach. "Everyone stay alert. There's no telling what could happen now."Sam motions for everyone to form a line along the wall. Dean pulls his crowbar from the inside of his leather jacket.

"Let me go first, maybe he won't kill me since I stopped him this time."Dean creeps through the door, and pushes it the rest of the way open with the crowbar. "Or with my luck he'll be even more pissed, and rip my head off." He chuckles under his breath.

Sam bumps the light switch as she creeps in behind Dean. Amazingly, the lights flash to life, and the apartment is illuminated. After recovering form the shock, Freddie looks around and notices the rubble in the near the back wall of the living room.

"There's are best bet." He motions to the younger Winchester, who pulls a lighter from his jacket.

"What's with the light, Sammy?" Sam asks.

"Well, if there are remains, if we salt and burn them that should stop the haunting." He looks over at Sam and gives an incredulous look, "And I'll let the name slide, since we have the same name, but only Dean can call me that." He lightly punches the young girl in the shoulder.

Dean sets the bag he had over his shoulder on the ground and pulls salt and a gas can out. He hands Spencer the crowbar. "See if you can't finish what was already started."He points at the spot where part of the wall has been knocked out, revealing the stud, and framing underneath.

Spencer swings the bar. Immediately the wall shatters, and a badly rotted skeleton falls out. He jumps back in shock. Carly dives behind Freddie.

"Alright, let's end this."Dean spreads the salt over the body, and he hands the gas to his brother. Dean looks up at Carly, "Would you like to do the honors?" he hands the open lighter to the shaking young girl.

"I guess."Carly does not look excited about the supposed 'honor'.

"If you don't wanna, I will, Carls."Sam tries to calm her best friend.

"No, I'm ok. I'll do it." She flicks the lighter and a spark ignites the wick. She throws the lighter on top of the badly desiccated body, and it is engulfed in flames.

The gang looks around as they seem to hear "Thank you, and sorry."

"That's a first." Sam looks over at his brother, and laughs.

…

**About an hour later in the Shay apartment**

The iCarly gang and Winchesters are sitting around the Shay living room, enjoying lemon iced tea, (**with whole lemons, of course**) and laughing at the events of the last few hours.

"Well, it has been a blast, but we should get moving on." Dean stands to leave.

Carly rushes over and hugs the surprised blond man. "Thank you, for everything you did." Her words are garbled from her face being covered by his jacket.

"Hey, we actually couldn't have done it, without your help."Sam answers Carly's thanks then walks to shake Freddie's hand, "Especially this one." He winks at the kid in front of him. "You're a good kid, Freddie, my man."

The young blond feels left out, so she jumps up and tackles Freddie. "Yeah, Frednerd, you did good." She then turns and hugs Sam Winchester. "Really though, thank you. I don't say it a lot, but you guys were life savers, showin' up when you did."

"Yeah guys, I wouldn't have known at all how to deal with this. It's like some power guided you here, when we needed just your expertise." Spencer stands to shake both their hands as they walk towards the door. The Winchesters give each other a puzzled look, but shrug it off.

They walk to the main elevator, and ride it to the ground floor.

…

The phone in the Shay apartment rings as Spencer shuts the door.

He answers it. "Oh, hey Dad. Yeah, it has been a crazy couple of weeks."

"You saw the last iCarly?"Spencer gives Carly a look of confusion. "Yeah, it was not the best one ever."

Colonel Shay can barely be heard on the other side of the phone "No, everyone is fine, now. It's been resolved."

"Yeah, that was Dean. We met him and his brother, the other day." Spencer has a look of concern. "What do you mean, 'be careful around the Winchesters?"

A loud noise is heard form the phone. "Okay, dad, jeez, they left a few minutes ago. I'll tell Carly." He hangs up the phone then looks at the three teens on his couch. "Dad says we need to not have contact with those guys anymore, they are dangerous."

"What?" The three say in unison

…

**In the lobby of the Bushwell**

"We're not gonna say anything to them about their mom?"Sam is giving a pleading look to his older brother. "I mean, c'mon Dean. She died the same way as mom."

"You said yourself, Sammy. You haven't had any visions or headaches since old Yellow eyes died. How would you have known to come here? It's just a coincidence.'" But the look in Dean's eye says otherwise.

**Alright, that is the end of "iKnow what's out there".**

**I will continue writing, just not this story. I may come back (how could I not, with that ending…srsly)**

**Was the ending bad, good, forced…R&R lemme know how it coulda been better?**


	9. Ch 9: Next Time on

**Preview of "iReturn for Supernatural Fun"**

"_And the Multitudes Will Watch as the Purest of the Tainted is put to the Slaughter."_

**Dean and Sam Winchester are catching some much needed sleep on the side of the road in Pennsylvania.**

"Wake up, Dean," Castiel appears in the back seat. "We've got a problem."

Dean Winchester springs awake. "Yeah, 'we' do. You never just pop in to say 'hi'. And I was in the middle of a great dream." His brother, Sam is unaffected, and continues to snore.

"We have information on another seal, about to be broken."

"What in Hades are you talking about?"

"Just go to this address…I'll explain more when you arrive." Castiel hands Dean a slip of paper. Dean unfolds it, and exclaims.

"You gotta be kidding me." He looks up to confront the angel, but he has disappeared.

**So…there you go. Look for my next story, soon to be up on **


End file.
